


By the Grace of the Lord

by balthstiel (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bound!Crowley, Dominant!Castiel, Feisty!Castiel, Forced sexual act, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, mentions of Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/balthstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits Crowley while the latter is still being held in the bunker by chains and restraints. Crowley taunts. Cas loses his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Grace of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline isn't in the right order, for my storytelling convenience.

"Hello, darling." That voice.

 

 _That_ voice. As if Castiel could ever be allowed to forget it. He looked at the bound _King_ of Hell. Even in his own mind, he couldn't stop the voice of his thoughts from sounding bitter. Not as bitter as he was, mind, but still. It couldn't be helped. He sighed, tilting his head slightly, not bothering to reply. 

 

"Oh, c'mon, Castiel." Crowley looked as cool as ever, as if he wasn't chained and restrained, much to his chagrin.

 

"What?" This time, he did reply. More out of politeness, than anything else. And a morbid curiosity.

 

What _was_ he doing down here, anyway? He wasn't expecting Crowley to be in the bunker, in the basement, of all places.

 

"Wait. Don't tell me. You just _happened_ not to know I'd be down here. Of course, of _course_. You wouldn't of shown yourself had you known." Crowley had the nerve to grin softly, tilting his head as much as the collar tightened around his throat allowed. He wet his lips. Oh, he _was_ going to enjoy this. "And here I thought the Winchesters would be _far_ too unkind to give me some form of entertainment."

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the other, pausing in his gradual circling of the bound and trapped demon. He said nothing, not giving Crowley the satisfaction of his slow but surely, gradual growing of annoyance. Because that's all that Crowley was to Castiel. Nothing more than an _annoyance_.

 

"Oh, c'mon, don't spoil my fun, Cas. C'mon. It gets awfully _boring_ down here." Castiel refused to let Crowley's lilting voice soothe him, or give him some sense of false...security?

 

No. The demon was a monster, one of the highest regard. He bit back a sharp retort, a forming _well, it's nothing but your **own**_ _fault_.

 

"Samandriel would've-"

 

" _Don't_." Castiel was quick to cut Crowley off, eyes burning with long buried resentment, voice nothing more than a hiss.

 

Crowley smirked softly. So that was the way to crack this Angel. Did he sense some still burrowed feelings of guilt, and regret?

 

"Don't, what, Castiel?"

 

Cas glared, fighting back the urge to let loose a steadily building wrath within. Again, he kept silent.

 

"He would've answered me." Crowley goaded, his smirk ever widening as Castiel started to pace - ever the proverbial tiger in the cage. Do you continue to poke? _Why, of course you do_ , Crowley thought with a soft, rough chuckle.

 

" _Shut up._ " Castiel was close, _so close_ to snapping. Just one more push. Just _one_ more. He growled in warning.

 

Crowley just continued to smirk, hands resting on the table. He tended to forget the restraints, from time to time. Castiel was a welcome distraction. Especially now he knew how to push his buttons. It was one of the things that Crowley lived for. Taunting and goading others, just to see how far he could push them. He enjoyed the process, of watching someone get riled up, the fire burning bright in them, before they snapped, that fire almost blinding.

 

It was a long while until Crowley spoke once more, his voice almost soft. Castiel would've missed the remark had he not been _waiting_ for the inevitable poke. Crowley never gave up, he knew that much. He had so much _tension_ in his body. He felt hot, unbearably so.

 

"Oh, he would've done _anything_ to please me. _Anyth_ -"

 

Castiel didn't even _think_ before doing what he did next. He couldn't think of any other method to _shut_ Crowley _up_. Angel mojo, he thanked it.

 

Crowley's eyes widened, caught off guard, as Castiel was suddenly in his personal space, that fire almost blinding bright. He was  _pissed_. His jaw slackened and lips parted as he found Castiel's bottom half unclothed, fingers threading into the hair at the back of his head. His head was tugged up into an awkward angle and he was ordered to _suck_. Before he could obey or disobey, Castiel pushed his cock into Crowley's mouth, rendering the latter quiet, save for a few gagging noises.

 

" _ **Suck**_ , you little son of a _bitch_." Crowley found he liked this part of the angel. He could only all too happily oblige, even if it was in an uncomfortable position.

 

The somewhat gentle Castiel was lost. Samandriel...

 

What would his little brother think, if he could see what Castiel was doing?

 

Castiel tried hard to block out the immense feelings of guilt he still beared, channeling them through into the rough actions of the forced sexual act. Some part of him knew this was wrong, undoubtedly so, but the rage inside of him outweighed his conscience, and the part of him that was usually smart and rational. The rage told him that Crowley deserved this, and that was that. He paid no mind to the sudden power he felt, and desire. He would've linked the two with each other, if he'd thought about it, rather than separately.

 

He thrust into Crowley's mouth, taking back.. what? Giving Crowley what he deserved. That's what the rage told him. Just _take_ it, like how Crowley had _taken_ Samandriel from him. That's what drove him on, the thrusts rough and fast, deep. He could be forgiven for thinking that Crowley wasn't enjoying it. He forced himself to forget that Crowley would most probably be enjoying it. He was one for pain. But was he one for being taken while rendered helpless?

 

Crowley's neck ached, and that's what spurned him on. Oh, he could deal with pain. He'd been dealing with pain most of his life. But no-one before had ever dared to just _take_ him like this. His own cock twitched, and he inwardly cursed himself. No. He couldn't - he _wouldn't_ \- allow himself to feel more pleasure from this than was necessary.

 

Castiel groaned quietly as he came, forcing Crowley's head to stay in place as his hips jerked forward.

 

Crowley let out a panicked exhale through his nose, wondering if Castiel would be cruel enough to let him choke. The momentary panic was over as the demon swallowed down the angel's release.

 

It sounded like some sort of bad joke.

  
He licked his lips once Castiel flickered back to his original spot, again, fully clothed. Seemingly calm, and unruffled. All he did was arch a brow in question. _Why?_

 

"Having a dick in your mouth is the only way to shut you up." Castiel explained evenly, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

 

Crowley was about to argue, but... No. Castiel was right. It was. He smirked softly, relaxing back in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this week's episode of supernatural and this idea was planted in my head... i just couldn't fight the writing muse.


End file.
